


Mayday

by Emilill



Series: Stolen Happy Ending AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Angst, Bad Puns, Battle, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Internal Monologue, Love, One Shot, Revelations, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilill/pseuds/Emilill
Summary: Marinette sees something she wasn't supposed to, which leads to a series of events and revelations that weren't supposed to happen yet.





	Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part of the SHE prequel trilogy! I've had this written for a while now, as well as the other two prequel one shots, and I wasn't planning on posting it until I finished writing the whole AU, but uhh... Consider it a Christmas miracle!

Marinette ran up to her room as fast as she could, internally panicking.  
'Nonononono there's no way this is actually happening! This has to be some kind of fever dream! I'll just wake up super sick, relieved that this isn't actually real!'  
She pinched herself to wake up. But she didn't. The stinging was just as real as her situation.

"No no no! There's no way fate could be this cruel to me! I have to call Alya! Wait... I can't! Why? This is a disaster a disaster a disaster..."  
"Marinette, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, Tikki, this is a catastrophe! I saw him! I saw him..."  
"Saw who?"  
"Adrien! Talking... To Plagg! Like it was the most normal thing in the universe!"  
"Oh."  
"That's it?! Tikki, this is bad bad bad!"  
"Calm down, Marinette! This isn't that bad!"  
"How?! How is this not the most disastrous thing ever?!"  
"Well, Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug, and Chat Noir is Adrien, so that means Adrien is in love with you! I thought you'd be happy when you found out..."  
"Exactly! We've been chasing after each other for more than five years! Hopelessly in love with the other, but never able to be with them. I thought... I thought that that typical hopeless love, that... That "Amour Chassé-Croisé" didn't exist. That there was no way two people could be chasing after each other, but never getting there. Looks like I was wrong. Maybe this means Adrien and I aren't supposed to be together."  
"Don't say that Marinette, you're made for each other!"  
"Wait a minute! You... You knew the whole time, didn't you? You've known ever since I started crushing on Adrien, right?"

Tikki looked away, ashamed.

"Could you leave me alone first a bit?  
"Marinette, I'm sorry, I couldn't..."  
"It's... Fine. I'd just like to be alone for a bit. I'll be on my balcony."

The girl grabbed her phone and a hand-glass. Maybe she could give herself a makeover. She was 19 for god's sake and still wearing pigtails like a kid! After she made her way up and settled down, she heard a voice she most definitely didn't want to.

"Hey, Princess!"

The moment she heard his voice, she started screaming internally.  
'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'  
"I was passing by, and it was the purrfect opportunity to visit you."  
'UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'

After staying silent for a few seconds, he spoke up again, sounding a bit more concerned.

"Princess? Are you okay?"  
"Go away!"  
"What? Why?  
"I want to be alone for a bit."  
"What's wrong? You can tell me."  
"Chat I..."  
"It's alright Princess, I'm a very good listener. Especially when it comes to you."

Was he flirting with her? Chat- no Adrien 'Adrien Agreste!' was flirting with her. But he was also flirting with Ladybug. More than with anyone. If he was so dedicated to Ladybug, why did he flirt with other girls?

"I said GO AWAY! I just want to be alone for a bit! What's so hard to understand about that?!"  
She dropped her mirror.  
"Great! Just... Fucking great!"  
"Princess, are you..."  
"Just leave! I don't want to see anyone, especially you!"

It took her a moment to realize what she had just blurted out.

"Chat I..."  
"It's okay, I'll go."

Hearing his tone she almost wanted to let him stay. But he had already left, hopping towards the warm orange colours of the setting sun over Paris' horizon. She broke down in tears, kneeling down to pick up the pieces of the broken mirror. She didn't even realize she had stood up while she was shouting.  
'Good thing the seven years of bad luck that comes with breaking a mirror won't affect me. I'm already the most unlucky person alive. I'm Ladybug, I'm supposed to be lucky. So why is fate so cruel to me?'

* * *

 

Gabriel Agreste was standing in the huge, empty room  The light of the setting sun shining through the giant window reflected on his silver mask after he transformed.  
"Oh the feeling of sadness and hopelessness. How cruel this world could be. I know what it's like, young lady."  
A white butterfly flew to his palm, absorbing his dark energy.  
"Fly away my little akuma, and ease the pain of her aching heart!"

 

Marinette closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. By the time she opened them, she had already missed the black butterlfly flying into her broken hand-glass. She heard a warm, deep, comforting voice.  
"Lady Miss Fortune, I am Hawk Moth. You've always had bad luck, but now you're going to be the lucky one, and you'll get show everyone how it feels like to be truly unlucky. In return I only need Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. So, do we have a deal?"  
A small part of her was screaming at her not to accept. But the rest of her found it too tempting.  
"Yes, Hawk Moth."  
Dark energy absorbed her, and unbeknownst to anyone, a little, red kwami rushed to find the guardian of the Miraculous.  
Marinette jumped from her roof, laughing to herself. Is this what being an akuma felt like? Maybe she shouldn't have deevilized those butterflies, this felt amazing!

* * *

 

Chat was still wondering why his Princess was so mad at him when he heard the screams. He didn't actually mind the akuma this time, at least the fight would distract him from his thoughts, and he'd get to see his Lady, the one who held his heart.  
Hawk Moth had gotten a lot better at designing his akumas. As soon as Chat saw her, he knew this girl was no exception. But somehow it seemed like this costume wasn't just Hawk Moth's design. Like it was personalized by the akuma victim. She was wearing a dark grey dress, a violet horseshoe with the ends pointing down on it. It was strapless, with a semi-sweetheart neckline, held up by black lace, going all the way up to the middle of her neck. The skirt part of it was made out of uneven layers. The first layer was just the grey dress. The second was black with purple spots, the last one was made of raven black feathers. She also wore black boots, one of them had a big, purple 1, the other a 3. She had fishnet leggings. Her arms were covered by fingerless, dark grey gloves reaching up to the middle of her upper arms. Her mask was the same colour as her dress, the rim lined with purple, her irises a dark lilac. Her midnight black hair was flowing freely as she flew towards Chat.

"Hey, Mlle. Emo! What's with all the bad luck imagery?"  
"I'm not Mlle. Emo, I'm Lady Miss Fortune, you foolish feline!"  
"Foolish feline? You don't look like a middle-aged Jane Austen fan, but you sure sound like one!"

She raised one eyebrow under the mask.

"Oh really? Would you prefer silly kitty? I just happen to know someone who likes to call you that!"  
'How does she know about that?'

She started shooting black rays at him with her broken hand-glass, Chat dodging each one with ease.  
" _Fur_ real? Is that all you can do? I thought you'd have _meow_ re powers than that!"  
A purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of her face. She frowned.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? Anyway, I guess I might as well do it now."

She landed in front of Chat in a fraction of a second. He barely had time to react before she attacked. Her attacks were insanely fast, shooting with her mirror and throwing punches and kicks at the same time. As he was backing away, he tripped in something. No, someone. It was a girl, no older than 16. She had a black lipstick mark on her forehead, and she was staring at him with blank, lifeless eyes.

"Did you... Did you kill her?!"  
Miss Fortune just shrugged, a chilling smile on her face, her voice too sweet to be genuine.

"I just gave her a taste of my bad luck. Seems like it was too much for her. Out of all the people who've tried it I seem to be the only one who survived."  
Their hand-to-hand combat continued for a while, and Ladybug was still yet to show up. Chat tried calling her many times, but she never answered. After a particularly strong blow, he whispered to himself.  
"Where are you, m'lady?"  
He heard Lady Miss Fortune start to giggle. Her laughter got louder and louder until it echoed through the empty streeets. Chat didn't even realize how empty the city looked. Maybe people found the akuma too dangerous. He couldn't blame them.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now. Ladybug isn't coming. She's already here."  
"What... What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
"I'm everything, Chat! I'm your Buginette, your lady. I'm your Princess. I'm the girl who sat behind you in class in college and lycee, Adrien. I'm your first friend, your best friend and your true love. I'm the girl who's been blindly chasing after you, not knowing you've also been chasing after me. I'm someone who's been in a weird love square ever since she was 13. I'm someone who you love and push away at the same time. I am love and I am hatred. I am selfless and I am selfish. I'm a hero and I'm a loser. I used to love so many people, but now I know better. And now I'll never love anyone ever again. So now, my dear Chaton, prepare to die."

'Is this a nightmare? It has to be. There's no way Ladybug could get akumatized. There's no way Marinette could be akumatized. Holy shit they're the same person! HOLY SHIT HAWK MOTH NOW KNOWS THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON! AND NOW HE PROBABLY KNOWS MY IDENTIY TOO! OKAY, CALM DOWN! Calm down! Calm down. Take a deep breath! I have to go to Master Fu. I need help. And fast.'  
He saw the butterfly symbol on Miss Fortune's face again.

"What do you mean I can't hurt him? I'll do whatever I want! Oh really? You think you can take my powers away? Go ahead and try!"

Nothing happened.  
"See? I'm way more powerful than you!"  
She jumped towards Chat. But now he had a plan. He started running.

"What's wrong, Minou? Scared, aren't you?"  
He found what he was looking for soon enough. A warehouse. He ran inside and looked for a back door. As soon as he found it, he hid behind the closest box. He heard Lady Miss Fortune enter.  
"Oh, you wanna play hide 'n seek? Good idea! I'll make up the rules. Rule number one, the loser dies. Rule number two, the winner gets to kill them. That's it! Ready? Set! Go!"  
"Cataclysm!"  
He touched the wall with his right hand, which began to crumble immediately. He fled as fast as he could.  
"That should keep her occupied for a while."

* * *

 

Adrien detransformed the second he got to Master Fu's place.

"Master! Master! We've got a big problem! Ladybug's akumatized, and I have to hurry, she probably knows I came here!"  
"I already know, Adrien. Ladybug's kwami already told me everything important. Not to worry, I've already prepared the three miraculous. I believe you know who to trust them with."  
"Thank you, Master."

At that moment Plagg flew out of his bag.

"Master, are you sure Tikki's okay?"  
"Don't worry Stinky socks, I'm fine."  
"Sugarcube!"  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, we'll save your owner, I promise."

Tikki gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sure you will. But hurry, you can't waste any more time!"  
"She's right, let's go, Plagg. There's some cheese in my bag. I'll go to Nino's place while you eat, he lives closeby. And thank you Master. For everything."  
"One more thing, Adrien. After you're finished, do not bring the miraculous back."  
"But Master..."  
"You will bring them back soon. But this marks the end of an era. You will keep them until you have defeated Hawk Moth."  
"But Master, will we be able to defeat him?"  
"If you believe in yourself, you will."  
"Thank you, Master. See you soon, hopefully."

When Adrien knocked on Nino and Alya's door, he didn't expect Chloe to open it. But then he remembered.  
'Shit, I forgot we were supposed to hang out. Anyway, at least all three of them are here. Seems like I'm lucky for once.'

"Adrikins, you are being uncharacteristically annoying! You're an hour late! Nathanaël at least texted me that he couldn't come. But you? Nothing!"  
"Where were you, Sunshine?"  
"Dude, what took you so long?"

Adrien just sighed.

"Questions later, actions now!"  
"Dude, what?"  
"I'm a journalist, I'll find out anyway!"  
"Excuse me?"

Adrien took the three boxes out of his bag.

"I'm sure you know what these are. I'm trusting you with them for longer than usual. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but Ladybug got akumatized, so it's an emergency. Hawk Moth now knows our identities. We have to act fast. So transform now, be shocked later."

They took the boxes, putting their jewelry on, not even waiting for the blinding light of the kwamis to disappear.

"You done, Plagg?"  
"Sure am, kid!"  
"Alright then, Plagg, claws out!"

Soon enough, instead of four students, there stood four heroes.

"Let's go!"  
"Wait, what's the akuma like?  
"She calls herself Lady Miss Fortune, she can shoot black rays with her mirror, which... I don't really know what they do, I haven't seen anyone get hit. If she kisses you, you're dead. She's insanely fast. Oh, and she can't be controlled by Hawk Moth."  
"What do you mean she can't be controlled by Hawk Moth?"  
"Well, they had an argument of some sorts, and I think he threatened to take her power away, but then nothing happened. It was really weird."  
"Okay dude, but do we have a plan?"  
"Oh yes, I know exactly what to do."

* * *

 

She was getting closer and closer.

"Are you sure this will work?"  
"Well, not 100%, but yeah, I'm pretty sure. Okay, she's looking away, quickly, Rena!"  
"Okay. Mirage!"

An exact copy of Master Fu's doorway appeared, just enough place between it and the actual door for Queen Bee.

"You guys are lucky I'm skinny!"  
"Stop complaining and get your power ready!"  
"Ugh, whatever. Venom!"

Lady Miss Fortune got there soon enough. As she was about to push the door open, she got interrupted by Queen Bee's stinger.

"Ow! What the..."

She froze.

"Quickly, it's the mirror, Chloe!"  
"It's called a hand-glass."  
"Whatever, just grab it and destroy it!"

As she reached out for it, a black ray hit her in the face.

"Argh! What the fuck is this?! I can't see shit!"  
"She can still use it?"  
"No, I went blind because of the window, of course she can!"  
"I'll destroy it. Cataclysm!"

A moment later the mirror was nothing more than a pile of dust. A dark butterfly fluttered out of it.

"Catch it with your shell, now!  
"Got it, dude! Shellter!"

Without the effects of the akuma, Marinette transformed back into herself. Queen Bee ended the effect of her power, and the bluenette collapsed. Chat ran to her immediately.

"Mari! Are you alright?"

She looked around, seemingly confused.

"Minou? I was akumatized, right? I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"No, but don't worry about me, you're probably feeling worse."  
"No no, I'm fine, it's just... Don't akuma victims forget what happens to them?"  
"Wait, you remember?"  
"Well, the first half is blurry, but after I... Overpowered Hawk Moth it's crystal clear."  
"Oh yeah, how did you do that?"  
"I... I don't know. Maybe because of my miraculous?"  
"I dunno. Queen Wasp couldn't overpower him."  
"But she didn't want to."  
"Could you talk a bit faster, dudes? The akuma's still here, y'know?"  
"Right. Claws in! Plagg, could you get Tikki?"  
"I'm already here, Adrien."

Marinette's squeal was so loud it made Adrien's ears hurt.

"Tikki! I'm so glad you're not hurt! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things earlier!"  
"It's alright, Marinette, don't worry! You were upset, it's understandable."  
"Thank you, Tikki! Now, let's deal with that akuma! Tikki, spots on!"

Carapace released the dark butterfly from his Shellter.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!"

She caught the akuma with ease.  
"Gotcha!"

She released it, and the white butterfly fluttered away gracefully.  
Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the sky.  
"Miraculous Ladybug!"  
The swarm of ladybugs soon restored the city to its original state.

"Spots off! Adrien, I... I have to tell you something. Well, not just to you, all four of you. But it affects you the most."  
"What is it?"  
"I know who Hawk Moth is... We started arguing about you. Which is weird, right? He's never had a problem with hurting you. But he had just found out who you are. And he was suddenly concerned about you. Then, when I took complete control, I started hearing his thoughts. He was mostly thinking what would seem natural, like: 'I've made a mistake' or 'How could I let this happen?', but I also heard things like 'I've been putting him in more danger than I thought' and 'But she's worth it.'. But that didn't really give it away."  
"Then what did?"  
"He thought... He thought... God! I... I just don't want to upset you, Adrien!"  
"C'mon, it can't be that bad! It's not like he's my father, right?"

Marinette went quiet. It seemed like she suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Adrien's eyes widened.

"But... But we cleared him, didn't we? He got akumatized a few years ago, remember? He... He can't be Hawk Moth! He couldn't have done all of the horrible things supervillains do! He's a fashion designer, he's too busy to be a villain! Why are you so sure it's him?"  
"When he was an akuma, did you ever see the butterfly symbol appear in front of his face? It never appeared. But I only know for sure, because of the things I heard. He said 'I can't let her hurt my son!'. Look, Adrien, I don't want this to be true either! You know he's been my idol and biggest inspiration in fashion for years. I wouldn't be accusing him if I didn't have evidence! You have to trust me, Chaton!"  
"I trust you, Princess, it's just... Hard to come to terms with your father being the supervillain you've been fighting against for more than five and a half years."  
"I know, Minou. I wish I could understand how you feel."  
"I know you're trying your best. Thank you."

He pulled her into a hug. She was startled at first, but returned the gesture. They stayed like that for a few seconds, finding comfort in each other's arms.

"That was disgustingly sweet and all, but could you explain how it is possible that everyone except my boyfriend is a superhero in our friend group? He's gonna feel left out, and I'll have to make him feel better! You know I hate to comfort people!"  
"What Chloe is trying to say in a bitchy way,-"  
"Hey!"  
"-is that we're done with the superhero stuff, and we have questions. Lots of questions. Because holy shit, our friends are superheroes! Like... Mari, I was such an oblivious idiot, everything makes sense with you being Ladybug! And... And Adrien! You were the last person I'd expect to be Chat Noir!"

Marinette looked at her friends. She sighed.  
"You'll get your anwers soon, but right now we need a plan. A plan to end all of this. A plan to defeat Hawkmoth. So, any ideas?"  
Adrien looked at her with an unreadable expression.  
"All I know is that this is mayday for him."

After seeing his friends' confused expressions, he shrugged, a coy smile appearing on his face.  
"Get it? Because it's May!"

The four students facepalmed in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect it to be Akuma!Marinette, did you? Well, I hope not, I like to subvert expectations!  
> I've been obsessed with writing this AU, every single piece of paper in my close proximity is filled with either concept art, or a drabble of a scene.  
> I'm not sure if I should write the final confrontation with Hawk Moth, since it's not really important how they defeat him, plus I suck at writing real combat and fighting (though I'm probably gonna have to write that later on). Let me know if you think I should write it though, and if a few people say I should, I will.  
> A kudos is always appreciated, and feel free to say what you liked, or what you think I should improve on!  
> I have some concept art of Lady Miss Fortune posted on [my Tumblr](https://drlavenderpepper.tumblr.com), so check it out if you want to see what inspired this.


End file.
